1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to control of a mobile terminal.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
As a terminal tends to be equipped with various functions including the above-mentioned functions, the importance of a user interface configured to facilitate manipulations of various functions increasingly rises. The ongoing development of a user interface makes progress toward one direction of selecting a desired icon from various kinds of icons displayed on a display unit of a terminal.
On the other hand, the necessity for a natural user interface (NUI) is raised in another development direction of a user interface to manipulate a device through user's natural speech, action, handwriting and the like. In particular, a device is capable of understanding user's speech, writings, gesture and the like and is then able to reason user's intention and context contained therein. Therefore, the demand for a method of controlling a terminal using NUI is rising.